Burn (Sabo x Koala)
by ishxallxgood
Summary: A Sabo x Koala one-shot song fic done to Ellie Goulding's Burn. Because we all need more Sabo Koala in our lives.


Koala shifted nervously as she looked to the sky, anticipating the crows any minute. They needed to leave, she did not blame him for running off this time though, he needed it, to see Luffy one last time before they left. Still, it would be nice if he would hurry it up though.

A small, relieved smile graced her lips as she watched him leap off the crows. Coming up next to her, he offered her a reassuring smile, "Come on Koala, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing." He said ruffling her hair.

She gave him a disapproving look, which only made him chuckle and smile wider.

"'Cause we got the fire, and we're gonna burn one hell of a something. They, they're gonna see us from outer space, and we'll light it up like we're the stars of the human race."

"Sabo…" She said with a hint of warning as they made their way toward the ship, "Don't you dare."

"Oh come one," He said teasingly, "We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now, and what we see is everybody on the floor acting crazy…" He continued to her dismay. "... getting loco til the lights come out."

Letting out a small growl she grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to drag him onto the ship. "I don't want anymore of your shenanigans, Sabo."

"Are you sure?" He replied with a cheeky grin. "We can strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world, we could raise our hands, shining up to the sky, 'cause we got the fire, fire, fire, and we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn."

"Stop trying to stall, we actually do need to leave." She said with a pout. "CP-0 are on their way."

"C'mon, don't give me that face. I know we have to go, I'm here aren't I?" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Yea," She breathed, enjoying the feeling of his warmth permeating her body. "I'm sorry you couldn't have more time with Luffy…"

"Don't be." He said resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm happy just knowing he's still alive. Besides, it's not like we'll never see each other again." He said pulling out a little slip of paper.

She smiled as she watched the vivre card pull toward the island. "I'm glad we got that finished in time."

"Ummhmm." He hummed, tucking the paper back into his hat. "It is a shame about Ace though..." He said his voice trailing at the end.

Turning around she looked up at him, a sad smile on her face as she cupped his face with her hands. "Yea, but we got the fire, fire, fire…"

He smiled down at her, "Yea we got the fire, fire, fire… and we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn…"

"OH GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Hack suddenly yelled, causing them to jump apart.

Letting out a giggle, Koala grabbed Sabo by the arm and dragged him toward the stern of the ship. Shoving him into the Captain's quarters, she slammed the door behind them, and he only grinned wider at her when he heard the click of the lock. Returning his grin she stalked her way over to him, "Music's on, I'm waking up, I'll fight the fire, then we'll burn it up… and it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now… no sleeping now."

Pulling her close to him he let the heat radiate off of him as he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, letting his fire pass through him into her. "Oh we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn." He whispered as they broke apart.

Koala gave him a smile before yanking him down for another taste, as her hands deftly undid all the buttons on his shirt and jacket. As her hands roamed across his chiseled chest, she could feel his skin burning up underneath her fingertips, and she suddenly needed to feel every last part of him. Snaking her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss as he lifted her up and pulled her against him, her legs instinctively locking around his torso.

"We can light it up, up, up…" He said huskily in her ear, causing her to shudder in his arms.

"So they can't put it out, out, out…" She said in response, tossing his hat aside as she tangled her fingers into his hair. "We're gonna let it burn, burn, burn…"


End file.
